


Two Graves are Dug With Shovels Of Sorrow and Guilt

by nonaestheticwhore



Series: Four Times They Waited and One Time They Didn't [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Reaction, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: First work out of five.As they watch Tommy and Tubbo leave, the server can do nothing but wait for the dreaded messages to appear in the chat.{If any content creator mentioned in this story is uncomfortable with it, I will remove it.]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Four Times They Waited and One Time They Didn't [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118957
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Two Graves are Dug With Shovels Of Sorrow and Guilt

They watched Tommy and Tubbo disappear over the hill and out of sight, A feeling of dread washes over everyone. The goodbyes they left carved holes in everyone's hearts. Bad and Puffy couldn't stop the tears that flowed down their cheeks and Ponk was close behind them. Eret and Fundy stood next to Niki and Sam with their shoulders squared, a pathetic attempt to look brave. Sam held Niki's hand, she had reached for him after the teens had said their goodbyes to her. Quackity, Karl, and Sapnap stared at the setting sun as a feeling of dread filled them. Ranboo wrote as many of his feelings down as he could, all of his fears for his friends now words to be forgotten if he were to lose the book he clutched to his chest. Punz stands with Antfrost, both fear for the teens.

Time passed slower than normal. No one moves from the Prime Church, blankets and food passed out as an unspoken promise to be together for whatever outcome might become reality. No one sleeps and the sun rises with no message.

"Dream would've brought them far away," Punz says, "Make them feel isolated."

That thought does nothing to comfort anyone. As a new day arises, more people join them. George is the first to arrive, mumbles of guilt about not being there for their send off rolling out of his mouth. HBomb and Callahan are next, they bring more food for the wait. Jack Manifold and Purpled follow in suit, they bring materials in preparation for the worst. Even Phil and Techno arrive, cautiously announcing their arrival. Hostility settles first amongst the group before the reality that they might never see the two youngest members of the SMP fights its way in and they console their pasts. 

Ranboo looks around and sees people he never thought would see eye to eye comforting each other. Techno, Jack, and Quackity were fast asleep leaned against each other and Callahan was making generous conversation through sign language with Phil, Karl, and Ponk. Fundy sat with Puffy, Sapnap, and Antfrost as they prepared dinner. Ranboo himself sits with Punz, Sam, and Niki. He thinks its a shame that Tommy and Tubbo's possible deaths were what it took to get everyone united.

Phil finds himself checking his communicator in rapid succession, each time holding his breath to see if the death message is displayed and each time releasing it. It is the second night since the two teens have been gone, everyone around him fast asleep. The moon flows through the purple windows, casting a peaceful light across everyone. Phil finds himself staring at the stars above him, the light pollution having softened enough for them to be seen. He can't help but think they won't ever be as bright as the stars in the Antarctic Empire. It was silent, save for the joined sound of breathing and the occasional shifting of blankets. Every so often, he flicks his communicator on only to grow frustrated and angrily turn it off. 

He sees the sun start to rise as the urge to go after his son grows. He knows its a stupid idea but he can't help but want to help. As those around him stir, he unconsciously flips his communicator up.

"Phil...?" He jumps and looks up to see Puffy kneeling in front of him. He can feel everyone's eyes on him, "Did you sleep at all?"

He forces a smile onto his face, "I'm fine, I appreciate your concern."

"You need rest. We're all worried, but forcing yourself to stay awake isn't good, you need rest. We'll wake you up if anything happens," She promises.

With that in mind, Phil lets himself drift to sleep.

Lunch comes and goes with no news, Phil sleeps well into the afternoon. Puffy can't help but feel awful for the man, he killed one of his son's and there was a high chance another would die any second. Her heart ached for him.

Everyone was sitting in silence. No one was willing to speak as it had been nearly two full days since they had seen the two teens. 

Ranboo pulls out his communicator and turns it on. He stares at the screen. His mind can't comprehend what he sees.

_Tubbo_ was slain by Dream_

_TommyInnit was slain by Dream_

He doesn't realize he's screaming till someone grabs his face.

"What's wrong?!" Sam asks, panic thick in his voice.

"Co-communicator," Is all he can stutter out before breaking into choked sobs.

Phil rushes to open his own communicator. He stares at the message before the device slips from his fingers and clatters onto the ground, making everyone jump and look at him. Tears flood down his face. His son. He won't ever see his son again. 

That was all anyone needed to know what happened. A moment of silence passes over them, then everyone loses it. Techno pulls his father into a tight hug, refusing to let his own emotions come before his father's. He had lost two brothers, he was allowed to feel this way. Eret pulls Fundy close and reaches over to do the same with Ranboo, they hold both boys and silently thanks the gods that he had his sunglasses on. Sam, Ponk, and Punz sit in shocked silence. Sapnap and George find comfort in each other, not wanting to believe their once best friend had gone through with this. Niki wailed and Puffy and Jack tried to comfort her despite their own tears. HBomb and Callahan offered as much support to those around them as they could. Purpled stared out of the purple stained windows, glaring at the fields beyond them as if they were the sole cause of this. Quackity and Karl held each other and Antfrost was holding Bad who sobbed with no abandon. 

The sound of the quartz cracking causes everyone to jump. Techno had stood and, in a fit of anger, punched the wall of the Church.

"T-Techno," Karl says, unsure of what he was trying to say.

"I lost both of them." He mutters, facing away from everyone, "I've lost both of my brothers."

They all hear how his voice cracks. Bad finds himself pulling away from Antfrost and stepping towards the piglin hybrid. He places a shaky hand on Techno's shoulder, expecting it to be shrugged off. Instead, he turns to face Bad and allows himself to fall into his arms. No one makes a sound. The scene unfolding in front of them being much too personal for anyone to speak.

Eret holds Fundy and Ranboo, watching everyone around her grieve. He inhales, gaze wandering over everyone. 

Where are they supposed to go from here?


End file.
